


Gentleman's Sword fight

by countfuckingcrouton



Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: Anime, Consensual Sex, Cruhteo/Slaine - Freeform, Cruslaine, Gay Sex, M/M, Orbital Knights - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, aldnoah.zero - Freeform, hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countfuckingcrouton/pseuds/countfuckingcrouton
Summary: Slaine and Cruhteo have lived together for a while now, but are they ready to take their relationship to the next level?





	

**Author's Note:**

> And then THEY DID IT (With consent). No abusive Cruhteo. No underage Slaine.

Slaine plopped down on Cruhteo’s expansive bed with its shiny red comforter pulled tight across the feather soft, white sheets. He passed a hand through his white hair and shifted his legs. For some reason that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, he was feeling a little uncomfortable tonight with Cruhteo. Footsteps echoed through the hall and Slaine looked up. Cruhteo was leaning in the doorframe, his chiseled torso bare for Slaine to see. A long scar ran from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip. When Count Saazbaum had attacked Cruhteo, the floor had fallen out from under him just as Saazbaum used his great sword. It had left Cruhteo grievously injured but alive. He held a stemless glass of red wine in his left hand and his teal eyes were focused on Slaine’s gentle face.  
“Did you have a nice shower?” Slaine asked, trying to think of something to say. There was a heightened feeling in the air, that Slaine just couldn’t place.  
Cruhteo stayed silent, gently swirling around the red wine in his glass. His eyes were slightly narrowed and they were exponentially darker than usual. He leaned his head to the side slightly, apparently gauging the self-conscious Terran before him. In a flash, he had crossed the room in a few quick strides so he cast a dark shadow over Slaine.  
“C-Cruhteo… What are you doi-” Slaine was cut off when the Count pounced.  
He was on top of the Terran in an instant, pinning his wrists to the bed. He straddled Slaine’s round hips, one knee on each side. Slaine’s normally pale face was brick red as he tried in vain to move his body out from under Cruhteo. The Martian unbuttoned Slaine’s collar and pressed his lips to the Terran’s neck. He dug his teeth in gently and began to pull at the skin. Slaine gasped, his blue-green eyes going wide as Cruhteo began to suck at his neck.  
Slaine gasped and without thinking, shoved Cruhteo off. “I-I need a glass of water!” He exclaimed, getting up and running off to the kitchen.  
Cruhteo blinked and watched the Terran run out. What had he done wrong…?  
Slaine skidded to a halt in the tile-floored kitchen and ran to the sink. He grabbed a glass a little clumsily and filled it with ice cold water from the pitcher. He stared at it for a split second before turning it over on top of his head. He gripped the edge of the metal sink tightly, his knuckles almost turning white.  
There was a small squeak behind him and Slaine turned around. His tiny hamster, Mr. Fluffypants, was sitting on the kitchen counter looking at him with his beady, black eyes. Slaine smiled in relief. He walked over and ran a gentle hand over his hamster’s soft fur. When Cruhteo and Slaine had moved into their landing castle, they had fought about whether to get a pet or not. Cruhteo wanted nothing to do with an animal, but Slaine had eventually gotten his way.  
“Hello, Mr. Fluffypants,” he said with a smile, stroking his pet. After a minute, he bit his lip. “Do you think I should go through with this?” He asked, “I’ve never done anything like this before… I don’t know if I’m ready…”  
The hamster squeaked at him.  
“Yeah, I know. I do love Cruhteo,” he said, lifting Mr. Fluffypants up in his hand. Mr. Fluffypants squeaked again. “Will I regret it if I don’t? Huh… I guess I hadn’t thought about that.”  
There was silence for a few minutes before Slaine reached a verdict. He took a deep, calming breath and gently set the hamster down. He smiled. “Thanks for your advice,” he said.  
He rebuttoned up his collar and stepped into the hallway. As he walked down the elegant corridor, he began to hear loud, rhythmic sounds of skin hitting vinyl. The door to Cruhteo’s personal gym was ajar. Slaine peeked through the crack, his heart racing with anticipation. Cruhteo was inside, completely destroying his punching bag. His normally immaculate blonde hair was mussed and his body was shiny with sweat. Slaine stepped inside quietly and leaned against the wall, watching the Count.  
The Martian was breathing hard as he dropped back, glaring at the offending punching bag. He turned to grab his water bottle off the floor and stopped at the sight of Slaine hovering against the wall, with his hands clasped together. Without breaking eye contact, he picked up his water bottle and raised it to his lips. Before taking a drink, he raised an eyebrow. “Did you dump a glass of water on your head?”  
Slaine’s entire face turned scarlet and he started fidgeting with the wrists of his coat. “M-maybe…”  
“Well it makes you look sexy,” Cruhteo said in his same monotone voice before taking a swig from his water bottle. He set it down slowly, and he began to stroll toward the Terran, causing Slaine to take an instinctive step back against the wall. Cruhteo put a broad hand on the wall next to Slaine’s neck, blocking his escape on one side. He slid his other hand behind the younger man’s back, pulling him closer. Slaine turned a delicate shade of maroon at the touch, breaking the expectation for how red someone could go.  
The Count leaned in, his lips mere millimeters from Slaine’s crimson ear. “Do you want to take this...somewhere more comfortable?” He whispered, his breath hot against Slaine’s lobe.  
The Terran felt his knees go incredibly weak, but he managed to stand his ground. “S-Sure,” he managed to croak out with his throat tight.  
A devilish smirk spread across Cruhteo’s lips as he scooped Slaine into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders. Slaine instinctively wrapped his arms around the Count’s neck to keep himself from falling to the floor which seemed very far away. Cruhteo strode out of the gym and into the bedroom. The Martian shut the door behind them, even though the only other living creature in the castle was their hamster.  
He walked over to the bed and gently tossed Slaine onto the comforter before moving on top of him. He had one knee between Slaine’s legs and the other trapping the Terran’s right leg. He gently unbuttoned the white-haired male’s collar before pressing his lips to the base of Slaine’s neck. He began to work his way slowly upward, planting open-mouthed kisses all up his neck and across his jaw line to the edge of his mouth. Slaine shivered under him at the feel of Cruhteo’s kisses on his flaming skin. He squeezed his eyes shut, unsure of the feelings coursing through his body.  
When he finally made it to Slaine’s lips, he gently meshed their lips together and ran his tongue across Slaine’s bottom lip. The Terran shuddered and let his lips part for Cruhteo. Cruhteo thrusted his tongue between Slaine’s lips. The young man gasped into the Martian’s kiss as he began to explore the inside of the Terran’s mouth. Cruhteo fumbled with the golden buttons on Slaine’s coat, parting the dual strands of flattened metal. He pushed the teal folds of the Terran’s coat aside, exposing the sheer, white button down beneath.  
“Why do you wear so many goddamn button-downs?” Cruhteo whispered against Slaine’s swollen lips.  
Slaine was scarlet all the way from his neck to his forehead as the Count, incredibly frustrated, simply pulled the shirt off over Slaine’s head and tossed it to the spotless, hardwood floor. He tensed at the sight of Slaine’s bare torso, covered in thin scars. Cruhteo bent his head to the Terran’s chest and began to press gentle kisses to each of the scars. Slaine gasped softly, wrapping his arms around Cruhteo’s neck. He gave every one of the scars the attention, the healing they deserved.  
“Forgive me, Slaine…” he whispered against the pale skin.  
The Martian cleared most of the many pillows off the bed with one hand to join Slaine’s rejected shirt and pushed the white-haired male back into the sheets with the other. Cruhteo looped his fingers into Slaine’s belt and held the gaze of the innocent eyes of his red-faced lover. This was the point of no return. Slaine took a deep, shuddery breath before nodding. Cruhteo hung the belt around one of the bed’s columns, mentally marking its position for later. The Count meticulously undid the buttons on Slaine’s slacks, keeping his tangled mixture of lust and love in check. Slowly, he unzipped his pants and was greeted with the sight of white boxers with a red-heart pattern. An amused grin spread across Cruhteo’s face and he bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.  
“Sh-shut up,” Slaine mumbled, looking more embarrassed than humanly possible.  
Still grinning, he tugged Slaine’s slacks all the way off and tossed them aside. He took a moment to admire the Terran’s pale body. Slaine was skinny and had practically nonexistent muscles, but Cruhteo couldn’t deny how handsome he found Slaine. The Count removed his legs from trapping Slaine’s and stood at the side of the bed. The white-haired male leaned his head to the side slightly, a little confused by Cruhteo’s actions. It was revealed a second later as Cruhteo removed his own scarlet pants and cast them aside. He moved back on top of Slaine, putting a hand on each side of his shoulders.  
The Count ran a hand through the pure snow locks of Slaine's hair, admiring the younger for a moment. He moved his head inward, brushing his lips to the smaller male's. Cruhteo was gentle at first, coaxing a slight gasp from Slaine that turned into a hum of acceptance. The Terran was okay… so far. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Cruhteo's neck to mildly deepen the kiss. In response Cruhteo slid a hand up Slaine's thigh and into the waistband of his boxers. He gave a soft tug, raising the unvoiced question.  
Slaine pulled back slightly from Cruhteo’s kiss to nod with a slight smile. “I trust you,” he said gently.  
Cruhteo curled his fingers into Slaine’s boxers and slowly pulled them all the way off, leaving his Terran lover completely exposed. He dropped them unceremoniously over the side of the bed, his teal eyes hungrily taking in every inch of Slaine’s body. His back arched lustfully over Slaine as he pressed his lips to the younger male’s chest, leaving trails of searing kisses down the pale skin. Slaine shuddered under him, the feeling still novel to him. Cruhteo ran his hands down Slaine’s sides, sending shivers up the white-haired male’s spine. He let one hand continue its path downward to Slaine’s hips. He gently teased the Terran’s thighs apart, allowing him more room to work. He ghosted his fingers down Slaine’s semi-erect member, causing Slaine to gasp softly. Cruhteo smirked to himself and kissed down Slaine’s hips to his inner thigh. He began to suck gently at the sensitive skin of the Terran’s inner thigh. Red marks began to appear on his pale skin, making a stark contrast. Slaine trembled under Cruhteo, his lips parted in a shaky gasp. An idea crossed the Count’s mind. He moved his mouth over to Slaine’s shaft. He took it slowly in his mouth, running his tongue across the underside of the skin. Slaine let a loud moan of pleasure escape his lips, and Cruhteo could feel Slaine harden in his mouth.  
Slaine gripped the sheets hard, his knuckles white with how fiercely he gripped the fabric. Feelings like no other were flooding his senses as Cruhteo swirled his tongue around the head of the Terran’s cock. Cruhteo sucked teasingly, causing Slaine to clap his hands over his mouth- trying to keep the mortifying sounds within. His hips arched up anyway, disobeying his desire to keep quiet and in control.  
The Count slid his hand up the back of Slaine’s thigh to his posterior and slowly inserted a finger. A soft gasp escaped Slaine’s lips as Cruhteo curled his finger inside him gently. The white-haired male shuddered under him. Very tenderly, the Martian pushed in a second finger. He began to make gradual scissoring motions with his fingers.  
Slaine let out a whimper of pain as Cruhteo stretched him.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Cruhteo asked, raising his head a few inches from Slaine’s hips.  
Slaine grabbed his shoulders and shook his head. “N-no… I want this with you…”  
Cruhteo touched Slaine’s cheek gently with his free hand and gradually resumed the slow motions with his more occupied hand. He kept eye contact with Slaine, gauging the Terran’s reactions. His breathing was slightly labored as the pain started to lose ground to a new pleasure. Slaine pushed his hips forward into the slow fluxing of Cruhteo’s fingers.  
Slowly, Cruhteo removed his fingers then slid off his boxers. He gave the virgin a smile and brought their bodies closer. Cruhteo eased into him gradually, trying not to rush him into it. Slaine gritted his teeth in pain, his breathing coming in sharp gasps. His chest rose and fell rapidly under the pressure of Cruhteo’s hips.  
“C-Cruhteo…! It hurts…”  
“Hush now…” Cruhteo whispered, gently pressing his fingers into Slaine’s stomach. He began to massage him tenderly, trying to relax the Terran’s tensed muscles. He leaned forward, trying to lessen the weight on Slaine. He rocked their hips together, moving in slow, rhythmic motions, trying to instill a steady pace. Slaine’s legs were spread wide for Cruhteo’s pleasure, one wrapped around the Count’s waist and the other resting on his shoulder.  
He arched his back over Slaine, kissing all over the younger male’s neck and shoulders. He moved his lips across the soft flesh, sucking and teasing. Slaine began to moan under him, the pleasure overcoming the newfound pain. He pushed his hands into Cruhteo’s mussed blonde locks, twisting strands of hair around his thin fingers.  
Cruhteo’s thrusts were powerful and strong, mercilessly rubbing against Slaine’s prostate. Slaine whimpered softly with pleasure, rocking his hips into Cruhteo’s movements. The Terran’s legs trembled with newfound ecstasy. He dug his nails into the blonde’s scalp, needing to hold onto something that grounded him. His body was slick with sweat and shaking as the feeling of rapture built. He gripped Cruhteo’s hair hard, pressure building in his hips. As the speed and strength of the Count’s thrusts mounted, he could feel himself losing his grip.  
Slaine gasped aloud; his back arched up dramatically at the exact same time as his release. Slaine’s shuddering, pulsating body was just enough to push Cruhteo over the edge. He groaned as he released his seed deep inside the smaller male. The Terran’s breath came in short, ragged gasps as he desperately clutched at Cruhteo’s messy hair. The Martian’s breathing was a little labored as well. He let himself fall onto the bed, next to his lover. He pulled Slaine close to his chest, stroking his white hair gently.  
“I love you,” he said, kissing Slaine’s sweaty cheek.  
The Terran blushed and snuggled against Cruhteo. “I love you, too.”  
Cruhteo rubbed his back, keeping Slaine in his arms. “You know what's great about being gay?”  
“What?” Slaine asked, looking up at him.  
Cruhteo grinned. “You don't have to worry about kids...”  
“But you do have to worry about STDs!” Slaine finished for him, trying to sound knowledgeable.  
“What the hell, Slaine?!”


End file.
